


Customer Satisfaction

by VolunteerFieryDantooinian (orphan_account)



Series: Indulgence in Exandria [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, good customer service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VolunteerFieryDantooinian
Summary: When he arrives at The Invulnerable Vagrant, hungry and in a foul mood, Caduceus Clay gets more than he bargained for.A lot more than he bargained for.





	Customer Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugarsickk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sugarsickk).



> if you follow me for my normal content I’m sorry

It was nearly dark outside and quite rainy when Caduceus pushed open the doors of The Invulnerable Vagrant, sighing at the sudden flood of warm air that hit him as he entered. 

“Hello there,” A smooth, soothing voice echoed through the room. Caduceus looked around suddenly, and saw a taller, notably stronger built firbolg. There was a pleasant smile on his face. “Ah, look at you! It’s not often I see my own kind around here, eh?” The man smiled wider. “My name is Enchanter Pumat Sol, and that fella over there is also Enchanter Pumat Sol, and that one as well. Pumat Prime is in the back,” He explained, and Caduceus raised an eyebrow. A chorus of pleasant-sounding hellos echoed through the room. “Now, what’s your name?”

“Hello,” Caduceus said, trying for a smile. Even with the man’s pleasant demeanor, he found it difficult to keep his composure. His stomach was practically growling, considering how little he’d eaten all day. “My name is Caduceus Clay, but you’re welcome to call me one or the other,” He smiled. “Would you happen to have any paper? A, ah, magically inclined friend of mine is in need of it,” He asked, and when this Pumat smiled it edged a little towards a grimace. 

“Is it that unkempt fella? He keeps on buying out all my paper, but lucky for him I got more in,” He explained. “I’ll get that for ya,” Pumat stood for a moment. “Me, can you get the paper?”

”Already on it,” Another Pumat said, fainter. Caduceus nodded to the Pumat. 

“Thank you, Pumat.” Caduceus said, giving a more genuine smile. He found that since he’d entered, he had slipped into a better mood. 

“It’s my pleasure, Mr. Clay,” He smiled again, more genuine now. He stepped a little closer to get a better look at him. “You’re a pretty one, arentcha? Your hair’s awful uncommon of a color, that’s neat,” He mused, and Caduceus felt his face go pink. 

“Thank you,” He mumbled. The taller firbolg was attractive in a way that was hard to explain. He wasn’t sure he needed to explain it. Pumat looked him over once more and frowned. 

“Respectfully, you’re awful thin for our kind, eh?” He noticed, poking Caduceus lightly in the stomach, and he blushed further. 

“I’ve been told that,” He said. As he said so, the other Pumat came from the back, carrying a sheaf of paper. He handed it to Clay, who accompanied the first Pumat up to the counter. He used the money Caleb had given him to pay for the paper, and was beginning to store it in his satchel when the first Pumat stopped him. 

“I don’t know if I can let ya leave just yet,” He said, sizing Clay up. “Leavin’ a customer unsatisfied seems awful rude to me,” He said nonchalantly. “How about I send you back to Pumat Prime and we’ll see what he can do, huh?” He patted Caduceus on the shoulder with a large hand. He was a little confused as to what he meant, but he followed anyway.

“Alright,” Caduceus nervously stepped towards the back with the first Pumat, and another Pumat emerged from the back. This one was a little more stern looking than the others, but still wholeheartedly pleasant. 

“This one here needs assistance with somethin’,” The first Pumat said. “D’you see what I mean, me?” Pumat Prime raised an eyebrow at Clay, clearly eyeing him up and down. A slight realization dawned on Caduceus, and he flushed with embarrassment. 

” I do indeed see what you mean, me. Come back here, pink haired fella. Mr. Clay, correct?” Pumat Prime guided him into the back, into a cluttered workroom. All sorts of fascinating things and complex charts were scattered around, but they didn’t stay. Instead, Pumat Prime led him above the shop, up a creaky set of stairs. When he pulled the door open, they were standing in a homey, warm sitting room, all burnished wood and soft lighting. There was a smell of something delicious in the air, and Clay sighed. “Are you hungry, Mr. Caduceus? Would you like somethin’ to drink?” Pumat asked, and Caduceus shook his head fervently. 

“I’m alright, thank you, I’d hate to impose..” He said softly, but he was betrayed by his stomach growling audibly. Pumat Prime let out a soft laugh. 

“You’re not imposin’, there’s a reason I brought you up,” He explained, dark, liquid brown eyes shimmering slightly. “Other me told me you’re awfully thin lookin’ for a firbolg, and I was right,” He noted, eyeing the concave hollow of his stomach, the edges of his collarbones peeking from beneath his shirt. “How would ya feel about getting some food in you, takin’ some time to relax? You don’t have to, of course, but it’s a proposition,” He said, expressionless. 

Caduceus nodded a little more fervently than he would’ve liked. “Yes, I’d like that very much, if you wouldn’t mind,” He blushed, and Pumat smiled. 

“Alrighty then. You go make yourself comfy on that couch over there and I’ll just be finishing up dinner,” He instructed, and Clay followed his orders, sitting on the couch and self-consciously pulling the edge of his shirt up. Was he really that thin? His hip bones jutted out visibly, and while his ribs were only slightly visible, that wasn’t at all normal for a firbolg. During the best seasons for food, he’d had a little bit of a visible paunch, but it had vanished entirely with the coming of winter. 

The sound of a low chuckle from Pumat snapped him out of it, and he blushed, pulling his shirt down. Pumat was looking at him as he did this. “Just now taking note, hm?” He said, but his voice was teasing. “I’m just about done with supper now, if you’d like to come over to the table,” He said, and Caduceus walked over to the dining table, sitting and watching as Pumat finished up. He brought a dish of something steaming and fragrant to the table, and it smelled absolutely delicious. There were buttered rolls as well, and he let Pumat sit down, watching him nervously as they sat at the table. He wasn’t sure when he would be allowed to eat, having never really faced this abundance of food. 

“Thank you for inviting me up,” Caduceus said, smiling more genuinely this time. Pumat nodded. 

“My pleasure, Mr. Clay.” He began to portion out the thick, warm dish that seemed to be some kind of pasta, hot and creamy and aromatic. He slid the basket of rolls towards him, and Caduceus balked at the sheer amount of food on his plate. He knew it wasn’t actually that much; he just wasn’t used to eating normal portions. 

Pumat looked at him expectantly. “Is something the matter?” He asked, frowning slightly. 

“No, no, nothing’s the matter, I just- wasn’t sure when I was allowed to eat,” He said hurriedly, face pinking. Pumat looked at him in slight confusion. 

“Go on ahead,” He affirmed, and Caduceus began to eat, nearly moaning as he took the first bite. 

“This is delicious,” He murmured, the first second after he was done chewing. One of the things he was familiar with was table manners, thank goodness. Pumat smiled and patted him lightly on the head. 

“I’m glad you like it,” He said, smiling pleasantly and eating his own (much smaller) portion of pasta. The thick, rich sauce warmed him throughout, in a quite comforting way. He continued to eat, starting fairily quick but slowing down once he realized Pumat was watching him. He bit into a roll, and that was just as delicious, hot and buttery and smooth. 

Clay was nearly halfway through his plate when it suddenly hit that he was beginning to get full. When he paused, Pumat looked at him curiously, but didn’t speak. He took a slow sip of the water Pumat had set out, and continued to eat, the filling weight of the pasta beginning to cause a soft little bulge to his stomach. He managed to finish his plate, drinking more water and leaning back slightly. 

The heavy fullness to his stomach wasn’t uncomfortable yet, just warm and weighty. Pumat dished more pasta on his plate, and Caduceus raised an eyebrow. “You must be starved, Mr. Clay,” He said. “You’re the thinnest firbolg I’ve laid eyes on, surely it couldn’t hurt to have a bit more,” His tone was teasing, and Clay obediently began to eat more, the richness of the sauce beginning to stick in his throat. Pumat watched him eat, and smirked in self satisfaction as he did so. “That’s it, you’re doin’ great,” He encouraged, and once Clay finished his second plate, he was leaning back in his chair, one hand resting lightly on his stomach. He wasn’t uncomfortably full yet, but he was getting there. “I’ve got dessert goin’, so I don’t want you to fill up on this,” He explained, taking the plates to the sink to wash them.

Caduceus nodded, but swallowed hard at the prospect of putting anything else into his already full stomach. He would do it for Pumat, though. He rubbed slightly at the warm roundness of his stomach and sighed softly, taking a sip of water. Pumat smirked. “Alright there? Wouldn’t want you to be gettin’ overwhelmed already,” 

“I’m just relaxing. You’re a wonderful chef, Mr. Pumat, I’m glad I get to fully appreciate your genius,” Caduceus said smoothly, hiding any discomfort. Soon, Pumat set a full tray of hot pastries onto the counter, what looked like croissants filled with.. something. 

“Thank you kindly,” He said. “Now, we ought to let these cool for a minute,” He mused, and sat back at the table, eyeing the round fullness of his stomach and how satisfied he seemed to be. Caduceus caught his eye and smirked. 

“Appreciating your work, hm?” He asked, letting a flirty tone take his voice. 

“Now, Mister Clay, don’t be so presumptuous, I was simply making sure you’re satisfied,” He murmured, and took the tray of croissants over the the table. He held one up to Clay’s mouth, and he blushed at the display but bit into it nonetheless. He moaned at the sticky, hot rush of chocolate into his mouth. He quickly finished it, as they were small, and Pumat continued to hand feed him.

Caduceus ate enthusiastically, glad for the change of pace. He liked the chocolate very much, and was genuinely astounded at the amount of croissants Pumat could feed him before he started to feel any discomfort. Soon, though, he was beginning to regret it, the sweetness of the chocolate sticking in the back of his throat and causing his stomach to churn sickly. The tight ache of overfullness was reaching him. His stomach seemed to be getting more uncomfortable by the bite, and his pants were digging slightly into his stomach. But Pumat continued to feed him, and Clay continued to eat, finally pushing Pumat’s hand away after finishing one more. 

“Need to stop,” He mumbled, voice thick, and he hiccuped painfully. “Ohh..” he swallowed hard, taking a small sip of water to try and settle his overfull stomach. It didn’t help, and he rubbed miserably at the upset curve of his stomach, wincing at the pressure. 

Pumat blinked at him. 

“Alrighty there, I sure do hope I haven’t pushed you too far,” He said, patting his back gently. Clay winced at the movement, and Pumat helped him out of his chair. “Okay, you’re gonna come over to the couch, does that sound alright?” He asked, and Caduceus nodded, sitting down beside Pumat on the couch and struggling to undo the button on his pants. He finally managed to undo it, and he groaned softly, rubbing small circles at the rounded-out, tight curve of his stomach. 

“It hurts,” He admitted, hoping he could provide his poor stomach any relief. Pumat eyed the roundness to his stomach and pulled Caduceus into his lap, reaching one hand around to lift up his shirt and rub his upset, swollen tummy. 

“You managed to overdo it,” He noted calmly, applying slight pressure with his large, warm hands. Caduceus whined at the sudden rush of nauseous ache in his stomach, and Pumat continued to rub it, gentler now. “That poor tummy of yours is real upset, huh, poor thing? That’s not somethin’ I planned for,” He murmured, and the warm, relaxing feeling of Pumat rubbing his stomach had him leaning back slightly. “I-ooh, gods, I can’t believe I ate all of that,” Caduceus mumbled, voice low and soft. He hiccuped, and let out a little sigh. ”Ooh, fuck..” Pumat’s warm hands were comforting, and the way he was rubbing his stomach was so soothing.. 

“I’m glad ya did, you need a bit of a tummy on ya if you’re one of us,” He explained. “You’re downright malnourished, huh?” He asked, and Caduceus nodded. He honestly wasn’t exaggerating- he had needed this. Pumat lowered his hand, rubbing the red marks from where his pants had dug into his stomach and tracing small circles into his warm skin. Occasionally a small hiccup or a groan would slip through, and Pumat would fondly pet his hair. “I do apologize, Mr. Caduceus, I wasn’t expecting ya to be so enthusiastic,” He admitted, and Clay smiled slightly. 

“It’s alright, I-ohh, wildmother- It’s been quite a while since I’ve done anything like this, since I’ve been actually full,” He mumbled, and decided to just shut his mouth in hopes it’d help him.

As he rubbed his overfull, upset stomach, the aggressive churning settled to a generally comfortable fullness. Pumat fondly stroked the warm curve of his stomach, and Clay began to feel quite tired. The weight of the food in his stomach felt like it was weighing him down.

He rested his head back on Pumat’s own stomach, warm and soft. He made a wonderful pillow, and Clay was asleep almost instantly, delving into a deep, deep sleep. 


End file.
